Into the Dark Abyss
by DeathBlossom18
Summary: Girl with tragic past,check. Girl somehow ends up in the Naruto world,check. Saundra, a girl from our world, somehow ends up in the Naruto world. Real summary inside.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and any oc's are mine.**

**Summary: **' when you turned and walked away, i felt my heart shatter into a million little pieces beneath my feet; i had no idea that though this was the end of what we never had, it was just the beginning. (yuri/yaoi/het) don't like don't read, Please enjoy! Pairings: NaruSaku, KibaHina, KarSasu, KakaKur, NejiTen, shikatema, choaya, Inoxoc Cant think of the others right now.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crushed before it even Started **

The wind blows, a cold chill going up my spine. i lift my head up to the darkening sky, a frown present on my face. With my mind elsewhere and my feet leading me to god knows where, i'm startled to find myself on top of a large hill, sharp, harsh water beneath it. I brush a strand of short black hair behind my ears.

'this is where we first me....' i muse to myself a soft smile on my face.

"so you actually showed up?" a voice says from behind me. I turn around to stare at the newcomer. It's a girl no older then 15 or 16.

Soft pale creamy skin, luscious pink lips with her face framed with long flowing golden locks reaching her mid back. My eyes settled on her face once more to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Skyler....o-of course i came, why wouldn't i?" i say breathlessly. She smirks chuckling a bit.

"you tell me.....listen Saundra, i called you out here for a reason..." she starts off nervously. i turn back out to the water below me.

"and that reason would be what exactly?" i ask her softly. My heart beat quickens as i feel her hand on my shoulder, she turns me to her and looks directly into my eyes.

"i-i know that this is where we first met-" she starts.

"obviously." i cut in wittily.

"-and i.....i wanted this day to be special." she finishes looking to the ground. I smirk and lift her chin, making her look at me.

"i do believe we're quite past all this shy business sky, we've been best friends since we were 7, now tell me why is this day so special?" i say offering her a warm smile. She smiles back just as warmly; i feel my cheeks warm up at the sight.

I grow disappointed as she pulls away and sits on the edge of the hill her feet dangling above the water. I, following her example sit next to her.

"i don't really know how to go about this......i....me and my family are....we're moving to over seas..." she whispers the last part. My heart clenches and my jaw locks.

".......so...that's it then?....." i whisper as well. Tears well up, but i force myself to keep them from falling. She remains silent, i notice her brows furrow in thought.

"darn it sky!....i-i just got you back....i-i can't loose you again...your my closest friend" i exclaim, my voice rising in volume.

I was referring to how she moved away when we were 7. She and her family moved away and i didn't see her for 7 years. we saw each other again at 14 in middle school; We've been even closer friends then we were before now that we've reunited after so many years.

"do you trust me?" she asks softly. My head snaps up and i look into her eyes.

"with my life" i say without hesitation. I really meant what i said too.

"then give me your hands, and close your eyes." she says.

I do as told and hope she doesn't notice my red face or my thumping heart. i feel her breath on my face and i lean in closer. Our lips touch in a soft shy kiss. She moves to pull apart but i pull her back into a more passionate kiss, pouring all my emotions into that one simple kiss. After a moment we pull a;part to catch our breaths.

"Wh-what was t-that?" i ask confused and thrilled at the same time. she smiles sadly to me.

"i know how you feel.....your feelings for me......i think i've always known, but what you have to understand is that this is all i can give you." she says to me slowly. My eyes are wide and my heart hammers harder in my chest.

"...s-so....you......." i'm at a loss for words, my head spinning. She stands and offers me her hand.

"i have to go now, but i should hope we remain friends even in long distance." she says turning from me. i catch her hand in mine stopping her from walking forward.

"do you love me?" i ask her brokenly. i feel her stiffen and suck in a breath.

".....i can't Saundra....." she says, i hear her hold back her tears.

"why? why won't you love me?...h-have you ever loved me?!" i exclaim in hysterics. I always was one for dramatics; gotta love the dramatics heh.

"It doesn't matter now, there's no longer anything to pursue, we never were and we never will be." she mutters, her voice sounding hollow. i get in front her her and glare at her tears rolling down my face.

"Answer the damn question! do you or have you ever loved me? could you?" i yell losing my patients. her eyes are wide with shock but only a moment, before she glares back.

"Even if i did love you back, it's not going to change anything." she yells back. it's my turn for my eyes to turn wide.

"y-you............l-love me?" i whisper stepping back from her. she huffs and walks around me her back to me as i watch her walk off.

"........yes.....i did....but that's changed now....i'm sorry Saundra." she says still walking away.

"b-but what about fighting for what you believe in, fighting for love!? huh you just gonna walk away?" i yell after her. she stops but doesn't turn.

"and whom, pray tell are we fighting? my parents? it's not my choice to move, it's out of my control, that's life, and these are the facts." she speaks in monotone, and i cringe. I hate it when she speaks in monotone.

"if you love me, you'll fight...aren't those your words? If you love something never let it go, and stay and fight for it?!" i yell. i see her hands clench and she turns to me.

"you make it seem like my parents are tearing us apart! We were never together and we never will be, they don't even know i like girls. what's there to fight for Saundra, there's nothing to fight for.......i'll miss you dearly......i know i've lost the opportunity to be your lover, but i surely hope i haven't lost being your friend either." she says, her voice lowering as she speaks. she turns without another word, and just like that leaves me speechless and heartbroken.

* * *

**Note: the second chapter will have more of a background for Saundra and the 3rd and 4rth chapters will be flashback of her past and childhood. Hope you all enjoyed. R&R!!**


End file.
